


Mystic Messanger ZEN

by Wish069



Series: Mystic Messanger Routes [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Hey guys this is the first one I'm doing. I decided to write Evey route in this fanfiction this will be split into separate ones of course. I hope you enjoy this.PS the name I made for MC is Claire in this and she desires to be a cake decorator before all this begins.





	Mystic Messanger ZEN

Claire was on the subway heading home. She just graduated from college and got her degree she also had an interview lined up in about a week and a half to go start her dream job of cake decorating. Everything was going great. 

 

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. "Hey I thought I turned it off." She reached Into her pocket and pulled it out. Opening her phone she froze when all she saw was a glitching screen. Was it from the new app she got? She tried to do something anything. But was unable till suddenly it stopped. 

 

The background was still messed up but she suddenly was getting strange messages. 

 

-Unknown has entered the chatroom.- 

She stared at this unknown guy started talking. 

  * Unknown: ...Hello?.. 



She stared at the message before she reached down and answered the stranger. 

  * Claire: ? 
  * Unknown: Can you see this? 
  * Claire: Who are you? 
  * Unknown: I'm sure your suprised. 
  * Unknown: **It's** **not** **every day you get a text from a stranger.**  
  * Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found this smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this Messanger app. 
  * Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don't see any call records or contacts...
  * Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app, but no reply... 
  * Unknown: All I see is an address and some important looking-numbers saved into notes. 
  * Unknown: I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...



Claire stared at the messages for a very long time before she replied again. 

  * First... Who are you?  
  * Unknown:  **Me? Oh sorry I didn't even introduce myself.**  
  * Unknown: I'm just... A student studying abroad. I'm Korean. 
  * Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter. 
  * Unknown: You won't find me on search engines. ^^; 



She felt a bad feeling creep down her spine at those words... Why was she still talking to this weirdo? She was going to delete this app as soon as she got home. She may be a bit lonely but she wasn't so desperate as to.- 

 

Her thoughts were cut off as another message appeared. 

  * Unknown: But anyways. 
  * Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone? 
  * Unknown: I know you're suprised to suddenly have someone come up and ask you a favor like this. 
  * Unknown: But still... 
  * Unknown:  **I'd appreciate it if you could help.**  



Getting slightly anoyed began to reply she just wanted to go home and sleep she was tired. 

  * Claire: Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or post office. 



Thinking the matter was closed she was about to out her phone away when it vibrates again. She sighed pulling it out and sure enough another message...

  * Unknown: Well... Normal people won't be able to understand...
  * Unknown: To be honest I have a religion. 
  * Unknown: My religion says to never miss an opportunity to do good now matter how small. 
  * Unknown: Well some say it's just that it's just being nosy. 
  * Unknown: But I'm not like normal people. 
  * Unknown: I can't help but think about how stressed the owner might be... 
  * Unknown: It's really a safe place, if you feel unsafe you can turn around. 
  * Unknown: I know the area. It's developed. 
  * Unknown: Please? 



Claire stared at the messages again. She felt bad vibes once again so finally she replied. 

  * Claire: No. Your creepy. 
  * Unknown: Creepy?... ^^; 



"That's what I said." She was so tired normally she wouldn't be so rude but... She felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She looked at the message. 

  * Unknown: I'm not a creep.
  * Unknown: Haven't you heard the saying. 'You get a treat if you lost to older men'...?;



She was OFFICIALLY creeped out now tempted to just ignore whoever this was but... She answered. 

  * Claire: No;; 
  * Unknown: Sorry. I was just kidding;;; 
  * Unknown: Anyways... 
  * Unknown: I know I'm asking to much. 
  * Unknown: You might think I'm odd. 
  * Unknown: ... I am a bit odd to be honest. 
  * Unknown: But would you consider it? I'm talking to you right now. 
  * Unknown: Two complete strangers at two completely different places... It's a miracle we connected.
  * Unknown: No one has responded to my messages. You're the first one.
  * Unknown: I don't know how we connected... 
  * Unknown: But maybe it was meant to be? 
  * Unknown: (Sent Photo) 
  * Unknown: That is me in the photo. 
  * Unknown: Maybe this will make you less suspicious...? 
  * Unknown: I'm going back to Korea soon. So I'll definitely make it up to you. 
  * Unknown: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app.
  * Please, I'm begging you.



She sighed... He seemed pretty desperate... She knew she might regret this but... She could feel how desperate he was... 

  * Claire: Alright... I'm returning asap if anything seems strange. 
  * Unknown: Thank you! 
  * Unknown: Then I'll send you the address. 
  * Unknown: Now how do you do that... 
  * Unknown: Found it! 
  * Unknown: (Address Click link) 



She clicked the address link it was actually at the next stop... She sighed when the train stopped she got off. Looking at the address she fallowed the link to an apartment building... She walked in and asked the woman at the front for the floor. 

 

She was sweet. She walked up the stairs and soon found the right one. It had a strange password lock that said R.F.A. on it... "R.F.A.?" She looked around how was she supposed to get the phone back... 

 

Suddenly her phone vibrated again. 

  * Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See nothing strange. 
  * Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?
  * Claire: Yes. 
  * Unknown: I'll send you the digits. Try it. 



She paused for a moment looking at the door. Then she answered. 

  * Claire: ... Shouldn't I ring the door bell first? 
  * Unknown: Hmm. You're Right!
  * Unknown: Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. 
  * Unknown: Then ring the doorbell. 



She did just that and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds before she tried again... Still no answer... She got her phone out again. 

  * Claire: I don't think anyone's inside... 
  * Unknown: Hmm. No choice then. 
  * Unknown: I guess the place is empty. 
  * Unknown: Why don't you press the code? 
  * Claire: Uhm... Okay. I will. 
  * Unknown: Good. 



He sent the digits and she pressed them. Honestly suprised that it worked she opened the door just a crack. 

  * Claire: The doors open. 
  * Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside? 
  * Claire: Can I just enter a stranger's house? 
  * Unknown: You can just leave a note I'll give you my info. 
  * Unknown: If anything happens you can just show them my messages. That'll do. 
  * Claire: Then... Alright. 
  * Unknown: Th
  * Unknown: ank
  * Unknown: You.



She looked around for a pen and paper. Trying to hurry and just leave the danm not when suddenly her phone screen glitched again. "AHHH WHAT NOW!!!!" 

 

Suddenly she was carried into a strange looking chat room on her phone. "What in the... What's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I got the duologue from the game. Like word for word besides the between chat parts that's all me. Part two of the prolouge will be up soon XD.


End file.
